


It Was A Graveyard Smash

by SapphicPeach



Series: Monsterfucker Archives [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Breeding, F/F, Knotting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsterfucking, Other, Rough Oral Sex, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicPeach/pseuds/SapphicPeach
Summary: Her mother always warned her about wandering at night. But when Mary thinks a friend is in distress, what else could she do but help... full moon be damned.
Series: Monsterfucker Archives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104545
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	It Was A Graveyard Smash

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr now! Feel free to follow for fic updates and other tidbits at sapphicpeachona03! Thank you for all the love and support so far, and I hope you enjoy this second installment to the Monsterfucker Archives!
> 
> \- Peach🍑

Mary was settled by the fire, the needles in her hands moving effortlessly as she wove the yarn between them, hoping to achieve a new pattern of scarf she had discovered a few days ago. She hummed to herself, it being the only other sound in the cottage besides the crackling of the hearth; she liked to work in the relative quiet after a day spent with raucous teenagers.

The sound of a branch snapping outside was not unusual, as Mary lived deep in the Greendale woods. She was no stranger to the habits and noises of the woodland creatures, often privy to their cries and migrations; however, when two more snaps sounded just outside her door, she thought it prudent to take a peek out the window, lest it be some pesky teens attempting to vandalise.

At a quick glance she saw nothing out of place, the night still as the moon shone down on the canopy of trees. She was about to shrug it off as a roaming deer when she saw hurried movement near the trees, a swish of what she thought to be a green coat and blonde hair weaving in and out of the shadows.

_Funny, that almost looks like Mrs. Meeks’ coat._

Mary frowned and threw her coat on, grabbing a flashlight before hurrying out the front door. Mrs. Meeks or no, the woods could be dangerous at this time of night, and she wouldn’t feel right about not checking to see if this mystery person was okay. She followed the crunching sounds of footsteps beyond the treeline, swinging the light to and fro.

“Hello? Is there anyone there? I won’t hurt you, I just want to see that you’re alright!” Mary called out. She pulled her coat closer to her, attempting to fight off the early autumn chill. When she came upon a small clearing she raised her hand to shield her eyes from the sudden onslaught of brightness; it was a full moon tonight, something Mary had neglected to notice in her hurried search. She switched off the flashlight and slowly turned around, her eyes sweeping between the surrounding trees. There were some old, rounded stones sticking out of the ground, some tipped to the side, others cracked straight down the middle. Mary thought she could make out some faint names, and realized they were in fact old headstones.

“You shouldn’t have followed me Mary.”

Mary jumped and twirled to her left, clutching her chest. The shadowed figure stepped into the clearing, and Mary took a large breath of relief when their face hit the light.

“Elizabeth Meeks! You scared the daylights out of me!” Mary said, her tone holding the same admonishment it would for a misbehaving student. Mrs. Meeks merely grimaced, wringing her hands together as she kept her distance.

“You should go home.”

Mary’s brows furrowed at her friend’s odd behaviour. It was highly suspicious for her to be wandering the woods this late at night, and though the woman usually held a jittery nature, she was… shifty now. Anxious.

“Elizabeth what’s wrong? Are you in trouble?” Mary asked, moving closer. Mrs. Meeks tensed when Mary placed her hand on her elbow, and shifted out of the grip; Mary frowned, stepping back to give her some space.

“Why don’t you come back to mine? We can have some tea, and talk if you like?” Mary offered. When Mrs. Meeks vigorously shook her head Mary sighed and folded her arms over her waist.

"Well then can I give you a lift home?"  
“I’m _fine_ Mary, really. You need to leave.”  
"I’m not just leaving you in the middle of the woods Elizabeth."

“You _must,_ " Mrs. Meeks urged, her eyes flitting between Mary and the moon.

“Well I’m not going to so-” Mary was cut off when Mrs. Meeks yelped in pain, gripping her side as she stumbled back. Mary rushed forward and attempted to stabilize the woman, only to be met with a hard shove to the chest. Mary was about to object, but when Mrs. Meeks looked up at her, time seemed to stand still as her blood froze in her veins.

Mrs. Meeks' eyes, normally a pretty blue, seemed to have grown in size and were now a sharp gold, squinting at Mary.

“You really should have gone home.”

The low, warning tone made Mary’s hands shake. Mrs. Meeks slowly raised into a full standing position, her front lip lifting into what Mary could only recognize as a snarl; her teeth grew pointed and sharp in her mouth, which was now lengthening into the shape of a wolf muzzle. Mary watched in horror as thick brown fur mottled with white spots grew along Mrs. Meeks’ arms and chest, her fingers stretching into sharp, clawed hands. Her coat and underthings were shed, along with her shoes, her form taking on more of a humanoid wolf appearance… a _werewolf_ appearance… as her ankles lengthened to hocks and pads formed on her fingertips and toes. Mary could only stand frozen as a popular horror film scene played out in front of her, one of her closest friends transforming into a terrifying creature that now, even while hunched, towered over her.

She should have gone home.

A growl from the wolf woman snapped Mary back to her senses, and she slowly started to back away. She knew she could never outrun Mrs. Meeks in her new form, and she worried doing so would incite a hunt instinct. Instead, she thought to reason, that perhaps against all odds her friend was still of sound mind despite her beastly new form.

“Elizabeth…”

Mary shrieked as wolf Meeks dart forward and gripped Mary by her hair, tugging her head back to expose her neck. Tears streaked down Mary’s face as a sob escaped her; she was sure this was it, that her throat would be ripped out and she’d be left to die alone in the woods…

She let out a small squeak of surprise when wolf Meeks leaned down and _nuzzled_ her face against hers, slowly running her fuzzied cheeks over Mary’s wet ones. Mary’s stiff body was pressed into the warm fur, and she couldn’t help but feel a small wave of relief wash over her at the seemingly non-threatening actions of the wolf woman. When Mrs. Meeks gave her a long lick from neck to ear, Mary shuddered, unsure of where exactly this was going.

‘’E-Elizabeth… please…” was all Mary could manage, her voice weak and cracking under the pressure of wolf Meeks' claws. She heard a small grunt in her ear, and for a moment worried she had pushed too much… that was, until she felt something press against her stomach, thick and throbbing.

_Oh no, no that can’t be…_

After a few light thrusts into her stomach, Mary was pulled back from the all-encompassing warmth and shoved to her knees, wolf Meeks’ erect cock suddenly in eyeline with Mary. Mary attempted to shuffle back but wolf Meeks let out another low growl, her grip tightening painfully in Mary’s hair. Mary took a few calming breaths, figuring if it was this or death, the former really couldn’t be so bad…

She looked up to meet wolf Meeks’ gaze, and gasped at how they seemed to be pleading with her, no snarls or malice present on the canine features. She was quite literally giving Mary _puppy eyes,_ and Mary felt her heart soften towards the wolf woman; despite how she looked, this was still her _friend._

A low whine from wolf Meeks was all it took to spur Mary on, and she brought a trembling hand up to grasp the thick shaft in her hand. She slowly licked at the dribbles of pre-cum leaking from the tip, then took it in her mouth and gave a testing suck. She was met with pleased growls and purrs, and wolf Meeks rocked further into Mary’s mouth. Mary struggled for a moment to accommodate the length, inhaling deeply through her nose as she sank further down, her tongue swirling around the shaft. She fought the gag that threatened to overwhelm her as the cock touched the back of her throat, but a tentative swallow erased the feeling, and she started to bob, sucking as she pulled her head back, her hand following her mouth with a tight squeeze. Wolf Meeks began to thrust into Mary’s mouth, her small whimpers turning to full growls as she gripped Mary’s head with both hands and bent over her; she began to fuck Mary’s mouth in earnest, finally giving in to her base urge of fucking a wet, hot hole. 

Mary gagged and sputtered, tears once again streaming down her face to join the small streak of spittle leaking from her mouth. She could see the base of wolf Meeks' cock swelling, and she braced herself on the muscular thighs in front of her, attempting to steady herself for the stream of cum that suddenly shot down her throat. The howl wolf Meeks gave as she came rattled through Mary, and she felt a jolt of warmth shoot straight to her core. 

Mary continued to swallow until the large bulb deflated, emptying itself into Mary's belly. Wolf Meeks finally pulled out of her throat, allowing Mary to lean forward and cough, hands planted in the mossy earth below her. She gulped in the fresh air, quickly wiping the spit and leftover cum from her mouth.

Her cunt was _throbbing._

In her efforts to catch her breath Mary didn't notice wolf Meeks make her way behind her; she crouched down over Mary and began to sniff the air around her, bringing her nose down to Mary's hair as she inhaled. She nuzzled into Mary again, and Mary brought a hand up to gently stroke her neck, twirling the wiry fur between her fingers. She felt the wolf woman settle her weight onto her back, and wolf Meeks whined once more as she rocked on top of Mary.

Mary knew what she was asking, and though some part of her brain was telling her she shouldn't want this, she couldn't deny the abundant slickness between her legs, nor the ache she felt as her cunt clenched around nothing.

"It's… it's okay Lizzie. It's okay."

She felt wolf Meeks' body tighten, then cool air hit the backs of her thighs as one of wolf Meeks' claws shred her stockings and proceeded to tear her underwear down and off of her. Normally Mary would feel embarrassment roll over her at being so exposed outside her home, but when wolf Meeks slid her cock between her wet folds, coating herself in Mary's arousal, all thoughts of shame vanished. Mary _wanted_ this.

_"Please."_

Wolf Meeks pushed into Mary, groaning as Mary's cunt seemed to swallow her cock with vigor. Mary shuffled her knees further apart, trying to open herself up more as wolf Meeks tentatively buried herself inside of her. She was, of course, a little _bigger_ than Mary was used to, so when she pushed a little too fast Mary let out a small squeak, her head dropping between her shoulders. She felt wolf Meeks' muzzle at her ear again, sniffing and nuzzling her neck. Mary let out a small chuckle, baffled at the understanding and care the wolf woman displayed.

"A little… a little slower please, Lizzie."

Wolf Meeks brought one of her clawed hands to Mary's hip, steadying herself while she slowed her pace so that Mary could adjust easier. Mary began to pant as wolf Meeks slid in and out of her, and she wished she had taken her coat off; a delicious heat was coursing through her, settling in her lower abdomen which coiled and tightened with every stroke. Mary could feel the bulge at the base of wolf Meek's cock (a _knot,_ she believed it was called) growing once more, its rounded warmth pushing against her labia. Wolf Meeks pressed Mary's hands into the mossy earth with her own as she began to fuck Mary with vigor, spurred on by Mary's clenching muscles and the cries spilling from her lips. She rut mercilessly on top of Mary, filling her _impossibly_ full over and over, until Mary herself was howling in ecstasy, gripping wolf Meeks' furred hands tightly as she came.

Offering no mercy, wolf Meeks continued to pound into her, riding her through the aftershocks and beyond as she sought her own release. After fucking Mary through a second orgasm, she finally slipped the knot into Mary, wolf Meeks' cock twitching jerking a few more times before she finally came inside of her, quickly filling Mary past the point of comfort as her abdomen stretched into a small bulge.

They stayed tied for a few minutes, Mary panting and quivering while wolf Meeks whined softly and licked Mary's neck to soothe her. After the knot deflated wolf Meeks pulled herself from Mary and stood, her cock now hanging limply between her thighs as she was finally satiated for the night.

Mary lowered herself to the ground and closed her eyes, squirming when she felt some of wolf Meeks' cum trickle out of her. She lay there for a moment, collecting herself and stretching her sore legs out before pushing herself into a sitting position.

"Eliza- oh." Mary stuttered, stopping mid-sentence when she looked around and found the clearing empty. Oddly, she felt a small wave of sadness roll over her at being alone once more, and swallowed thickly before standing. She brushed herself off and gathered her torn garments, turning back to the treeline to make her way back home. She chuckled when she noted her wobbly knees and sticky thighs.

Perhaps she'd go wandering in the woods more often.


End file.
